The war of the Angels
by Mixtriod
Summary: "'When you grabbed onto my TARDIS you were pulled through the time vortex, ripped through the fabric of the universe with NO PROTECTION. Any mortal would of died! but.. you didn't.'" Doctor meets a new human companian... or does he? DOES NOT INCLUDE ANY EVENTS THAT HAPPEN AFTER WE FIRST MEET CLARA.
1. Chapter 1

People around me are screaming shrieking, gasping, panting, and running. It's getting kind of boring, to be honest.

My mum runs past me as fast as she can screaming "EMILY! IT'S A SPACESHIP IN THE SKY!" I do hate it when she uses my first name.

"I go by EM!" I shout back. I expected better of her! I look around, because, well, this is a mystery, and one I plan on solving. I simply see everyone having a very good panic, making fools of themselves, except… I squint through the crowd, one man is perfectly still, looking the spaceship up and down.

I move a little closer. He has a very large chin, and quite poofy hair, and appeared to be wearing… a bowtie? Maybe he's one of the aliens? Then suddenly, he is off, down an alleyway. I follow him without question. The alleyways are basically deserted now, and it's easy to follow him without losing track. He walks into some sort of… blue box? Labeled POLICE? If he was an alien spy, he wasn't that good at being inconspicuous. I jimmy the handle, but, It's locked. Well, he can't stay in a tiny box forever, right? I sit down bored. My best lead, literally locked away in a box.

Then, I hear a great noise. Like a whooshing, combined with a groaning, with a little bit of spacey on box! It was disappearing! _Oh no you don't!_ I thought to myself, and leaped on to the blue box, gripping it tight, and closing my eyes.

It was the strangest thing. One part of me was enjoying the wonderful whimsy and flying, while the other had decided someone was trying to do origami with my body. It seemed to take eternity, while also taking no time at all. The next thing, and last thing, I knew, I was lying on the ground, laughing giddily.

The man ran out of the box, looking at me scared. Then as he saw me laughing, he looked… confused? He dashed back in the box, but I didn't even care anymore. Then he came out with some alien looking machine and pointed it at me. Okay, now I care. I scooched back as much as I could in that position.

"I don't normally ask questions like this, but is that some sorta space gun?" I tested nervously. He simply mumbled something about vital signs and before I knew it, he was by my side on his knees, running the machine up and down me, it responding with strange, beeping noises. Finally he leaned back, just… staring at me.

"You're… still alive."

"I kinda got that."

"But- but that's impossible! You're impossible!" he replied and quickly started scanning me again. I shoved him away.

"Oh come on! No matter how many times you scan me with that, it's still going to say I'm alive! Look!" I started to demonstrate my "aliveness." "I can breath! Jump! Walk! Talk!"

"Yes, yes I know you can but you shouldn't be able to!" he replied, standing up himself.

"What? why not?"

He looked at me wildly, like it was so obvious. "When you grabbed onto my TARDIS you were pulled through the time vortex, ripped through the fabric of the universe with NO PROTECTION. Any mortal would of died!" There was a bit of silence. We seemed to be located in a small desert. The man, who on closer inspection, I must admit was quite handsome, was pacing around wildly, trying to figure it out. I thought about it, and there seemed to be only one explanation.

"Then I'm immortal, aren't I?" It was his turn to look baffled. However, after a small pause, he seemed to decide that I had _actually_ just said, Okay now pace around and mumble some more.

"Hello? I just said I'm immortal, and I for one take that seriously." He looked at me, exasperated.

"You're not immortal, you're human."

"But I just did something only an immortal would do." I countered. Handsome or not, he was starting to barely be less annoying then all those panicked people in the street. Oh right, the spaceship! I started to say something, but then realized he was scanning me with another spacey device. This one had a light at the end, and made a weird buzzing noise.

He made it- er... longer? and looked at a very tiny screen. He looked up at me, stunned. I didn't move. He simply walked up to me, and looking at me with the same expression, barely moving, gently poked my cheek. Dead silence.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He looked at me with an expression that wasn't quite angry, but definitely not pleased.

"And what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied, still giggling a bit, "let's go back to the spaceship."

"That's where I was going, until you jumped my tardis and I landed as soon as possible to try to save your life. What's your name, anyhow?"

"Em, and you?"

"The doctor"

I just glared at him. "Doctor Who?"

"Ah," he replied, smirking a bit, "That's the question."

 **Hey guys, decided to do something I always wanted to try, DW. Please review for more. ;) Don't forget to tell me whether it was good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, so this chapter is mostly dialogue and things being explained to Em. Please try it anyway! and don't forget to review either or both chapters please!**

"Okay, so this- t-this is…" I sputtered, completely stunned. The "Doctor", looked at me expectantly, excited, even.

"Go on, say it." he said, just egging my confusion on,

"b-but it's… bigger on the inside! I said, not able to believe it. The doctor made a noise, almost a squeal of excitement and turned around. I could've sworn I saw him fistpump. I looked around the fantastical machine, recollecting my thoughts. Normally I was logical, however this sight could put anyone out of whack.

The Doctor started walking around some sort of circular control panel, talking again. "It's basically another dimension," he began, pulling a few levers and flipping a few switches.

"Is that how you pilot it?" I asked, seeing as their was nothing to steer it with. "Pilot it? I'm not piloting it." he replied, shoving that weird lit up stick into a small hole in the controls. I looked at him quizzically. "Then what are you doing? I mean, we moved last time so I'm guessing… Spaceship?"

"Heh, kinda… and I'm going over the scans I run on you with the sonic."

"The… sonic?"

He sighed dramatically. "This thingy!" he said, pulling out the buzzing stick with the light. "It's a sonic screwdriver!"

 _Hmm,_ I thought to myself. This man seemed… weird. Strange that's for sure, and definitely alien. However this just brought up more questions, one of them that had been pressing on my mind for quite a bit now.

He swung around a funky-looking monitor, and all sort of symbols started popping up. Based on what I saw, I was guessing it was some sort of binary. Normally I would be screaming at him for scanning me without my permission, but truth be told, I was getting curious as well.

Anyway, back to the question. "So… getting curious… you're an alien?"

"Well, yes." He straightened his bowtie. "Yes I am."

"But not one of the aliens invading earth.

"Ah… no."

"Then who is?"

He looked at me like it was so obvious. He must have a habit of doing that.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Um… no."

"Darn, I thought you might've known. Well, let's go find out." He said, pulling a giant lever with big yellow lights all over it. All of a sudden everything when haywire. The whole thing was shaking and spiraling, lights flashing, loud beeping, the Doctor running this way and that flipping switches, pushing buttons, pulling levers… and that great whooshing noise again. As soon as it had started, it stopped.

"Okay…" I said, gasping for breath through my laughter. "So out there… Spaceship?"

"Yes."

"Well then…" I said, as we met in the hallway.I through my hand out to him. "Shall we?"

He took it. "We shall." And we ran.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this is short, I was in a bit of a rush to get it out there. Please review with your thoughts, and don't forget to favorite!**


End file.
